Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus and a control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
In a liquid ejection module such as an inkjet print head, evaporation of a volatile component progresses in an ejection port in which no ejection operation is performed for a while, which may lead to deterioration of ink (liquid). This is because the evaporation of the volatile component increases the concentration of a component such as a color material and, if the color material is pigment, causes coagulation or sedimentation of the pigment, thereby affecting an ejection state. More specifically, the amount and direction of ejection are varied and an image thus includes density unevenness or a stripe.
In order to suppress such ink deterioration, a method of circulating ink in a liquid ejection module and supplying flesh ink regularly to ejection ports has been recently proposed. International Laid-Open No. WO 2016/068987 discloses a method of providing a liquid delivery mechanism (pump element) in a circulation flow path that supplies ink to each ejection port and controlling driving intervals of ejection elements and the pump element.